


I'm concerned.

by FizzySizzy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Moody Breezepelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzySizzy/pseuds/FizzySizzy
Summary: Breezepelt is upset and Crowfeather wants them to bond.





	I'm concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is the first fanfiction piece i've written in almost a year. This is just a warm up, basically.

Breezepelt blinked warily at Crowfeather, who stared at him from the entrance of the burrow den. Every cat in Windclan had jumped at the chance to accuse him of anything that goes wrong in the clan. He had scared off Heathertail, the one cat besides Nightcloud that could withstand his presence. He had nobody. His entire clan probably hates him now, and here was Crowfeather, ready to rub it all in.

Crowfeather silently walked towards him with a faint look of concern in his eyes and sat down.  
Breezepelt eyed Crowfeather warily, and after a short moment of silence he spoke. “Why are you trying to bother me for now? To tell me how evil i am?” Breezepelt meowed. He tried to sound bold, but the retort came out weak.

Crowfeather cringed at the sound of Breezepelt’s voice before shaking his head. “I’ve barely seen you come out of here. The only time you come out is when you’re on patrol. Which you barely are on.” Crowfeather stated as he stared at Breezepelt’s shivering form. Breezepelt glared at Crowfeather. _He didn’t want anything to do with me before_  Breezepelt thought angrily, as he unsheathed his claws and started tearing into his nest before narrowing his eyes. _Why the sudden interest in me now?_

“Did Onestar force you to come see me?” Breezepelt hissed out before turning his body away from Crowfeather and curling into a ball.

Crowfeather blinked “Nobody told me to do anything. I came here because I was concerned.” Breezepelt Snorted before turning his head to face Crowfeather again.

“Well your concerned was misplaced. I certainly don’t need any cat, and I definitely don’t need you.” Breezepelt snapped as he stared down Crowfeather. Upon noticing that he wasn’t going to leave, Breezepelt scoffed before sitting up. He went to go leave the den until he was blocked by Crowfeather, who glared down at him. Breezepelt fluffed out furiously and opened his jaw to let out a retort, but he was beat by Crowfeather. “‘You’re concerned was misplaced’ my tail, Look at yourself!” Crowfeather lifted a paw to jab Breezepelt in the ribs. Breezepelt flinched and shut his eyes tightly, letting out a hiss of pain as he instinctively wrapped a tail around himself.

Crowfeather suddenly paused and his glare softened with concern “You’re thin.” he said worried.  
Breezepelt’s eyes opened and started to widen as he stared at Crowfeather in surprise. “All Windclan cats are thin.” he said defensively. He ducked his head and tried to get up and pass Crowfeather again, but was stopped again by Crowfeather stepping on his tail.  
“No Windclan cat is _that_ thin.” Crowfeather retorted. Breezepelt glared at Crowfeather out of the side of his eye. “I don’t care.” he stated before yanking his tail out from under Crowfeather’s paws.  
Crowfeather continued “You need to eat something, maybe have Kestrelflight help you out. Or you could-”

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?!” Breezepelt shouted before stomping towards Crowfeather shakily, “Why is it the one time I want to be on my own, you suddenly can’t go away?” he snarled out before stepping nose to nose with Crowfeather. Crowfeather stared at Breezepelt nervously before hesitantly speaking. “I-You-.” Crowfeather stopped to think for a moment before staring down at Breezepelt. “I was worried about you, so I decided to check on you. And you obviously aren’t okay.”

Breezepelt tried to make Crowfeather break his gaze, but he ended up breaking it himself. Breezepelt crouched down and tried to think of something to retort back at Crowfeather, He tried to hiss at Crowfeather, tried to tell him to leave him be. But all that came out was a shaky sobbing sound. Breezepelt wanted to shove Crowfeather out of his face and run out of the camp, but all he could bring himself to do was lie down and sob pathetically while he quivered like a kit, nervous for their apprentice ceremony. Crowfeather stared around awkwardly wondering what to do before he leaned down and rested his head on top of Breezepelt’s. The only reaction he got was Breezepelt pressing his face into his chest. Crowfeather lied down next to Breezepelt, realizing that this was gonna be a long day.

 

As time passed, Crowfeather woke up and looked around. Suddenly stopping as he remembered what had happened between him and Breezepelt. Speaking of Breezepelt, he was still resting his head onto Crowfeather’s chest and pressing his body into Crowfeather’s side. As Crowfeather watched Breezepelt as he slept, he suddenly started to feel a wave of affection for him. Crowfeather remembered when Breezepelt was just a kit, and when he himself was still acted like one. He remembered whenever Breezekit woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, Crowfeather sometimes would sit with him and groom him until he went back to sleep. He started to find himself missing that sort of relationship he and his son used to have.

Crowfeather was careful not to wake up Breezepelt as he got up and stared outside the burrow. He suddenly realized how dark it was. _Why didn’t any cat come wake me or Breezepelt up?_ Crowfeather thought. He leaned out the den staring around the camp. He saw most of the clan sleeping. He suddenly felt grateful that neither of them had been bothered. He finally got the chance to try and help Breezepelt, and hopefully they bonded too. Crowfeather looked outside of the den and into the starry night sky. He had made a lot of mistakes in his lifetime.

“Crowfeather?" he heard a tired voice call out from inside of the den. Crowfeather almost excitedly turned to go walk back inside the burrow.

Maybe he could fix this one.

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot is probably really sloppy
> 
> i might update with another part tomorrow morning, if anyone is interested in this.


End file.
